Historically, totalizers for process measuring have been mechanical devices in which variables work on a mechanical integrator to provide an output that was usually read on a mechanical counter. A typical meter of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,252. More recently, technology has offered integrating devices that display in digital form as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,659.